The Highway man
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: InuYasha is a highway man and kagome is his love


HI People did You Miss Me? I have this Great new Story. I'll finish the others if I can get over this case of writers block enough of my Rambling on with the story. This story is AU and the song is by Loreena McKennitt Inu Yasha nor the song belong to me they belong to there respected owner lyrics are in Bold I hope.  
A young girl sat on a window seat looking out the window at the land beyond the small in that she lived in. Her grandmother sat in a chair in front of he roaring fire sewing a fine coat of claret velvet jacket.  
  
"Grandmother who do you sew the jacket for?" Kagome asked. Looked sharply at her sons only daughter and lifted an eye brow at her "You know very well whose jacket this be" blushed at the implication that she well knew who's jacket that her grandmother sewed on. Child I know that you love Inu Yash yet ye need to be careful of him you know well that he is a notorious highway man" sighed before looking out the window once more longing at the rising moon.  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas.  
  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
  
Father says to get ye up to bed we have a long day coming tomorrow for it is market day." Kouga told his younger sister I'm to lock up so get ye on to bed" he shooed her out the room. Smiled secretly to her self and went up to her second story room to once again to watch out the window waiting for him waiting for her love. She took out her combed and started plaiting her long black knot at the base of her neck.  
  
And the highwayman came riding,  
  
Riding, riding,  
  
the highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.  
  
Kagome watched as her Grandmother sent the groom's son Shippo out into the night with the coat of velvet in his hand and smiled when he return not an hour later. She smiled again to her self and thought of her love and future husband he would be there soon she knew, knew in her heart that he would be there tonight. Kagome sighed and listen for the telling signs of hoof beats and smiled when she heard them. She backed away from the window and waited for his signal  
  
He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
  
a coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doeskin.  
  
They fitted with never a wrinkle. His boots were up to the thigh!  
  
And he rode with a jeweled twinkle,  
  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
  
His rapier hilts a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.  
  
She watched him as he rode his horse up to the front of the inn. The jewels of his weapons catching her eye. She waited and watched her hands working through her hair. Waiting for her love InuYasha.  
  
Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard.  
  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred.  
  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.  
  
He is here her heart beat fast as she threw open the window and leaned slightly out the window to catch the words from his sweet lips. Unbeknown to Kagome she was not the only one to witness her lover's arrival.  
  
Dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked  
  
Where Tim the hostler listened. His face was white and peaked.  
  
His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like moldy hay,  
  
but he loved the landlord's daughter,  
  
the landlord's red-lipped daughter.  
  
Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say:  
  
In the darkness lay the young 'hostler and he listened to the plans of the highway man InuYasha. Plans for the night listening and planning, for if he could not have Kagome than neither should the highway man Inu Yasha.  
  
"One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
  
If they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
  
Then look for me by the moonlight,  
  
Watch for me be the moonlight,  
  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way."  
  
My lovely Kagome a kiss is all I wish tonight. For tonight I'm after lord Sesshoumaru's gold. But I shall be back before dawn but if I'm followed or there is danger look for me by the moonlight." InuYasha promised her. "Look for me by the moonlight I will come back to you even if it means riding through the fires of hell."  
  
He rose upright in the stirrups. He scarce could reach her hand,  
  
But she loosened her hair I' the casement. His face burnt like a brand  
  
as the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
  
and he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
  
(Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight!)  
  
He tugged at his reins in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west Kagome reached down her hand and InuYasha stood in the stirrups and reached for her hand yet they could not touch. Kagome reached her hand up to her hair and let lose the love knot from her hair and leaned out the window and her hair fell across chest and he stroked it fondly and kissed the silken waves before pulling the reins of his horse to the west were he rode off in the moonlight. She watched him leave, riding out of sight, before she got into her bed and went to sleep. Unknown to her another horse left the inn an hour later. Hojo left on a steed of midnight black riding to the king with the information that he learned.  
  
He did not come at the dawning. He did not come at noon;  
  
And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
  
A red-coat troop came marching,  
  
Marching, marching,  
  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.  
Kagome was up before the sun had risen and waited once more for her love Inu Yasha to return once more to her side. Yet he still had not returned after the inn had severed lunch. Kagome was sitting once again at the window seat of the inn's front room watching the sun set and saw riders in the lords Sesshoumaru colors marching up to the old inn. In the lead was Hojo leading the men to the inn. A smirk on his lips.  
  
They said no word to the landlord. They drank his ale instead.  
  
But they gagged his daughter, and bound her, to the foot of her narrow bed.  
  
Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!  
  
There was death at every window;  
  
Hell at one dark window;  
  
for Bess could see, through the casement, the road that he would ride.  
The men went in to the inn yet none spoke to Kagome's father or brother. Unknown to Kagome there was a man who approached Kagome and shoved a gag into her mouth. "Sorry my lady but we cant have you warning your love InuYasha my name is Naraku by the by." He place Kagome on his shoulder and entered the inn. "Miroku I leave the rest up to you." Naraku ordered. Miroku grimaced sadly before ordering every one to the inner rooms no one was to leave them so no word of warning would reach the highwayman InuYasha. The room upstairs and in every window were two soldiers with pistols waiting for InuYasha. Naraku had tied Kagome to the foot of her bed standing so she could see out the window, and the road that InuYasha would come.  
  
They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest.  
  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
  
"Now, keep good watch!" and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say-  
  
'Look for me by the moonlight;  
  
Watch for me by the moonlight;  
  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!'  
  
Naraku had also tied a musket to her breast so that it was aimed at her heart. Naraku kissed Kagome and repeated back to her what Inu Yasha had said the night before and the words once more rushed threw her head "oh my lovely Kagome a kiss is all I wish tonight. For tonight I'm after lord Sesshoumaru's gold tonight. But I shall be back before dawn but if I'm followed or there is danger look for me by the moonlight." InuYasha promised her. "look for me by the moonlight I will come back to you even if it means riding through the fires of hell."  
  
She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
  
till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
  
Cold on the stroke of midnight,  
  
the tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!  
  
"I have to do something" Kagome thought. "I can't let him die I have to do something, anything to warn my love InuYasha." Kagome thought as she struggled against the course rope her finger touched something cold, the trigger, an idea came to her mind.  
  
The tip of one finger touched it. She strove no more for the rest.  
  
Up, she stood up to attention, with the muzzle beneath her breast.  
  
She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;  
  
for the road lay bare in the moonlight;  
  
Blank and bare in the moonlight;  
  
and the blood of her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love's refrain.  
  
Kagome stood up strait not moving not letting on that she had found a way to warn her love of his upcoming death if he came to her this night. the blood in her ears throbbed to the tempo of her loves hooves beats he was coming  
  
'Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot!' Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear;  
  
'Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot,' in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
  
the highwayman came riding,  
  
Riding, riding!  
  
The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up, straight and still.  
  
A horse was getting closer were the soldiers deaf could they not hear him coming. Kagome looked out the window and in the distance she could see him riding towards the inn and another quick look at the solders showed that they were priming their pistols. "forgive me InuYasha I love You" she thought  
  
'Tlot-tlot,' in the frosty silence! 'Tlot-tlot,' in the echoing night!  
  
Nearer he came and nearer. Her face was like a light.  
  
Oh InuYasha Please turn back. Go back. Oh please go back. Please forgiver me my love.  
  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight,  
  
Kagome took a deep breath "InuYasha please forgive me her for what I must do to keep you safe. In the moonlight she suddenly moved her finger. Her musket shattered the moonlight, shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death.  
  
Her musket shattered the moonlight, shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death.  
  
Naraku jumped in surprise at the loud blast of a musket going off in the room and cursed at what he saw the girl Kagome had did. Died to warn her love, InuYasha with her life. Strange cries came from a basket against the wall and Miroku entered the room to see what had happened, and seeing what had happened and hearing the strangled cry he pulled a blanket off the basket and cursed. Picking up a white haired baby girl he left the room with InuYasha's and Kagome's baby daughter.  
  
He turned; He spurred to the west; he did not know she stood  
  
Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!  
  
Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew gray to hear  
  
How Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
  
the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
  
had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there.  
  
At the shot InuYasha raced off to the west not knowing that his love had died to save his life. The next morning Inu Yasha was in the blue tavern in the next town from were Kagome lived and was planning what to say to her this night when a young girl raced in to the bar. "mistress Sango Have you heard?" The inn keepers daughter gave her life last night to warn the highway man Inu Yasha." the young girl told Sango Quietly. "Rin dear Why don't you run out and play with your friends" Sango told the girl giving her a light push in the direction of the door. When the girl was out the door. Sango caught InuYasha's eye. She knew he had over heard the young child. "don't do anything stupid she loved you now is the time to run." The soldiers were here early this morning looking for you" InuYasha paid Sango no head. He was gone before Sango could continue speaking. Later the stable masters son came running in with news for InuYasha. You just missed him I'm afraid that he's gone and done something stupid." Sango told the boy "Kagome had a daughter only her family knew she hadn't told InuYasha yet." Sango said an efficient curse and sat down  
  
Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,  
  
with the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high.  
  
Blood-red were his spurs in' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat;  
  
When they shot him down on the highway,  
  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat. raced  
  
InuYasha raced back towards the inn his coat flying behind him his white hair fling in the wind. He charged the soldiers and the lord Sesshoumaru. The lord and soldiers drew their muskets and shot him down off of his horse. He lay dying on the side of the road his last thought on the landlord's daughter his love for Kagome comforting him in his death. "Now we shall be together my love now and forever. Lord Sesshoumaru was looking down on the highway man InuYasha when he realized what had happened, he had killed his own younger brother. With a shake of his head He ordered that InuYasha's body to be taken to his castle.  
  
'Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,  
  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
  
When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
  
Highwayman comes riding,  
  
Riding, Riding,  
  
A highwayman comes riding, up to the old in-door. the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard.  
  
And he taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred.  
  
He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.'  
  
BE CONTINUED maybe if people really like it Mouse Maxwell 


End file.
